This invention relates to a fluid holding and dispensing device and to a method for filling the same.
In the past, a variety of fluid-holding and dispensing devices have been known. For use with beverages, these have consisted generally of substantially rigid containers from which liquid is poured into a secondary container or from which the liquid is withdrawn with a straw. For the most part, these have been heavy and often difficult to store, although space and weight carrying capacity may be at a premium. Such conditions may be found in the air transport industry where it is desirable to carry as little weight as possible and storage space may be limited.
A general object of the present invention is to provide a novel fluid-holding and dispensing container which is light weight and occupies minimum space.
Another object of the invention is to provide a novel fluid container from which fluid may be dispensed and which can function as a straw to withdraw fluid from a secondary container into which the fluid is dispensed.
A still further object is to provide a novel fluid container which is simple and inexpensive to construct and which holds fluid under pressure for dispensing under force.